Las memorias de Randall
by El Zorro Plateado
Summary: Desde su destierro Randall recuerda los eventos que le llevaron a aquella pésima situación... ¿Y si en realidad no fuese tan malvado como todos pensaban?
1. Monsters University

_Este es mi nuevo fic._

 _Bueno, como siempre mencionar que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, todo le pertenece a PIXAR._

 _Espero que les guste_

* * *

Me llamo Randall Boggs, antes era un asustador en mi mundo, pero tras un fallido plan me encuentro atrapado en los pantanos de Nueva Orleans, en el mundo humano.

Como de pequeño me podría imaginar que mi vida iba a acabar así. Siempre he sido más delgado que el resto de los monstruos, razón por la cual se reían de mí y nunca tuve muchos amigos, además que mis inoportunas e incontroladas desapariciones camaleónicas (que forman parte del poder de mi familia) incentivaban las burlas.

Sin embargo, tenía una ilusión, llegar a ser asustador, por lo que me centré en los estudios aun teniendo que soportar los abusos de los demás. Finalmente, recibí una carta de admisión en Monstruos University, la mejor universidad que había.

El primer día llegue temprano, en mi residencia me comentaron que mi compañero de cuarto aún no había llegado. Espere nervioso… ¿Y si no le caía bien? ¿Y si también se reía de mí? Desde luego me asustaba la idea de tener que pasarme los siguientes años en compañía de alguien hostil.

La puerta se abrió interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, en la puerta vi a un cíclope de estatura baja y color verde. Rápidamente corrí a presentarme, al parecer también estaba en el programa de sustos, su nombre era Mike Wazowski, de inmediato hicimos buenas migas y le ofrecí que eligiese su lado del cuarto.

Un ruido en el pasillo cortó nuestra conversación y, de la sorpresa involuntariamente surgió mi poder; quería que me tragase la tierra, pues estaba convencido de que Mike iba a reaccionar como todos, burlándose de mi poder; no obstante, le pareció una habilidad genial, aunque sí me recomendó que me quitase las gafas, pues delataba mi posición. Mientras desempacábamos nuestros equipajes, lo oí hablar para sí mismo con total confianza. Le pregunté si estaba nervioso y me contestó que no, al parecer llevaba tanto como yo esperando este momento... si acaso hubiese sabido lo que iba a pasar después…

El primer día de clase nos sentamos juntos. Nuestro maestro era un viejo dinosaurio grande en su tiempo, que nos advertía que nos andarnos con cuidado, pero fue interrumpido de forma abrupta por la decana, la Señora Hardscrabble. Esta estricta e imponente mujer, una de las mayores asustadoras en su tiempo (cuyo histórico grito permanecía aún conservado al lado de su busto en un extremo del aula), nos advirtió que el programa era muy exigente y que íbamos a tener El Gran Examen al final del semestre que decidiría quien se quedaba y quien sería expulsado. Acto seguido, se salió volando por la ventana no sin antes realizar un pequeño barrido por encima de nuestras cabezas. Se me revolvió el estómago… ¿Expulsado por un examen? Ahora entendía a que se debía su mala imagen entre los ex alumnos. La clase continuó, y cuando Mike contestaba exhaustivamente a la pregunta del profesor sobre que propiedades tenía un buen rugido, un enorme bramido nos obligó a mirar hacia la puerta desviando nuestra atención. Un enorme monstruo de color azul irrumpía en el aula, al parecer pertenecía a una famosa familia de asustadores, los Sullivan; su nombre era James P.

El profesor quedó encantado con su demostración, ignorando a Mike, que se veía molesto, pero la verdad es que yo estaba de acuerdo con el profesor, aquel monstruo azul era increíble.

Más tarde oí que la fraternidad Roar Omega Roar daba una fiesta en la plaza de la Universidad, en la avenida donde estaban las principales fraternidades. Sin embargo deseaba esa fraternidad en concreto, ya que la gente más molona de la Universidad pertenecían a ella, pero siendo sinceros… ¿Cómo iban a fijarse en mí? El resto de la tarde preparé cupcakes, en los que se leía "Sé mi amigo" con fin de ganarme su apoyo.

Intenté convencer a Mike de que me acompañase, quizá con él estuviese menos nervioso, pero no estaba por la labor, al parecer quería estudiar, así que desistí y me dirigí a la fiesta yo solo.

Tras unos minutos caminando llegué a la avenida. Los monstruos que habían acudido se divertían, charlaban, bebían… lo cierto es que no estaba acostumbrado a aquello y la música alta hacía que me doliesen los oídos. Divisé a Jhonny, el líder de Roar Omega Roar, y traté de dirigirme a él, pero otros monstruos me impedían el paso, y cuando logré pasar ya se había ido, perdiendo así mi oportunidad. Frustrado, me dirigí donde estaban unas chicas para ofrecerles los pasteles… ¿que más daba el mensaje si probablemente no volviese a cruzarme con Jhonny? Pero de repente y sin previo aviso, alguien me empujó haciendo que los cupcakes salieron lanzados y cuatro de ellos cayeron sobre mí provocando las mofas de los de mi alrededor.

Cuando me limpié, observe un montón de miembros de distintas fraternidades que rodeaban a Sullivan y Mike. Cuando me acerqué hasta el punto de oírlos, supe que estaban discutiendo, al parecer todos querían al grandote con ellos, pero cuando Jhonny apareció zanjó la discusión. Mike protestó porque no le dieron un lugar, pero fue inútil.

Era más de medianoche cuando volvimos a la habitación. Ambos permanecíamos en silencio por lo ocurrido. La verdad era que aquella calma comenzaba a ponerme de los nervios, así que decidí iniciar una conversación.

"Siento que no te admitieran los chicos de Roar Omega Roar. Parece que solo eligen a los más grandes"

"Si lo dices por Sully, querrás decir que eligen a los más idiotas"

Mike parecía muy enfadado, estaba convencido de que quería dejar el tema aparte, pero yo aún tenía interés.

"Pues yo… Creo que tiene madera"

Mi compañero me miró con muy mala cara, y deseé no haber dicho aquello.

"No te lo tomes mal, yo creo que tú también… puedes llegar a serlo"

"¡Y lo seré!"

Los meses siguientes, Mike demostró que sus palabras no eran en vano. Estudiaba durante todo el día, hasta el punto que tenía que avisarle cuando era la hora de las comidas, muchas veces me lo encontraba dormido sobre la mesa de estudio y tenía que despertarlo. Incluso cuando íbamos a los partidos no despegaba los ojos de los libros.

Yo intentaba ayudarle a repasar, haciéndole preguntas que siempre respondía correctamente. Rápidamente se convirtió en el cerebrito de la clase. En el fondo era un buen chico.

Finalmente llegó el día del Gran Examen. Yo estaba muy nervioso a pesar de que Mike me había ayudado a repasar. Cuando estábamos esperando nuestro turno, Sullivan pasó cerca de nosotros y tiró al suelo los libros de Mike, que se levantó para recogerlos y exigir una disculpa. Lo agarré.

"Déjalo, Mike"

Pero no me hizo caso. Sé que debí ayudarlo, pero Sullivan me imponía respeto. Ellos comenzaron a discutir, y, accidentalmente tiraron el contador con el grito de la Decana Hardscrabble; sabía que tenía que salir en defensa de Mike, explicar que no había sido culpa suya, pero no podía dejar salir ni un sonido, los nervios comenzaron a controlarme y desaparecí.

Posteriormente me enteré de que tanto uno como otro habían sido expulsados del programa de sustos.

Mike se cambió de programa, eligió el de los contadores de gritos, pero ya no era el de siempre. Cuando estábamos a solas entre los dos solo había silencio, pero ese no era el único cambio; estaba por ejemplo el detalle de que casi no se preocupaba por estudiar, simplemente se sentaba en un rincón horas y horas sin decir palabras. Me hubiese gustado consolarlo o ayudarlo de alguna manera, pero no sabía cómo.

Un día que salía de clase, oí que Los Juegos de los Asustadores serían en breve. Los ganadores serían sin duda los héroes del campus, aunque eran muy arriesgados… estaba pensando en esto vi a los de Roar Omega Roar; había sido una noticia extendida la expulsión de Sullivan de la misma, y al parecer todavía buscaban a su sustituto; cuando estaba cerca de ellos alcancé a oír unas pocas palabras.

"¡Ese no! ¡Nuestro sexto miembro tiene que tener algo único, algo que los demás monstruos no tengan!"

Sabía que era mi única oportunidad, debía actuar rápido, así que me acerqué, y delante de ellos desaparecí, algo que sin duda les impresionó.

"¿Cómo te llamas, chaval?" me preguntó Jhonny.

"Randall…pero me llaman Randy…"

"Pues Randy, tu habilidad vendría muy bien para nuestro equipo… ¿Te gustaría formar parte de nuestra fraternidad?"

"Me encantaría" Procuré que mi voz no revelara la emoción.

"Bien, pásate por nuestra facultad en una hora para tu nombramiento"

Así lo hice, aunque tuve que aguantar una dolorosa novatada. Pero había logrado mi objetivo.

Ya solo faltaba ir a mi cuarto a por mis cosas, ya que me mudaría a la fraternidad. Me pregunté si Mike se sentiría ofendido, pese a que ya no era como antes seguía siendo mi amigo… por otra parte, si realmente lo era se alegraría por mí. Él aún no había llegado así que me sentí aliviado de no tener que contárselo aún, al menos tendría tiempo de pensar la forma en la que se lo diría.

Jhonny me dijo que nuestra fraternidad iba a presentarse a los Juegos de los Asustadores, que fuese a la plaza para la inscripción. Llegué un poco tarde, y vi una multitud mirando algo, por encima del resto de los monstruos vi a Mike subido a un coche, al parecer iba a unirse a la fraternidad Oozma Kappa para presentarse a los juegos, pero necesitaban otro miembro... Mike me pidió que le ayudase. Pero no podía, ya había hecho un juramento, no quería herir a quien fue mi primer amigo así que le dije que no lo más suave que pude.

"Por favor" susurré "Estoy con la gente guay, entiéndelo"

Me alegré por Mike cuando Sullivan iba a apoyarlos, sin embargo Jhonny me dejó claro que, de ahora en adelante los miembros de las demás fraternidades eran enemigos.

"¿Mike mi enemigo? Pero…"

"No me digas que te importa ese enano… de todas formas no sufras, quedarán eliminados en la primera prueba, no se harán más daño que ese… claro, que harán el ridículo, pero fue su decisión"

Jhonny se rio a carcajadas y el resto de los miembros se unieron, incluido yo, aunque en el fondo seguía preocupado.

Llegó el día de la primera prueba, que consistía en una carrera a oscuras esquivando unas bolas rociadas con un tóxico material que provocaban hinchazón… sin embargo mi equipo no tuvo problemas, y yo tampoco gracias a que era delgado; y tal y como Jhonny había pronosticado, los Oozma Kappa llegaron en último lugar… estaba aliviado de que fuese así, ya que de ese modo a Mike no le pasaría nada peor que esa prueba y la expulsión… pero resulta que otra fraternidad quedó descalificada por hacer trampas, y Oozma Kappa continuaba.

Jhonny se puso de muy mal humor al fallar su pronóstico, aunque confiaba en que quedaran eliminados a la prueba siguiente.

La segunda prueba era aún más retorcida que la anterior. Se trataba de atrapar la bandera de tu equipo sin ser descubiertos por la bibliotecaria, una pulpo tan grande y monstruosa como vieja y malhumorada. Gracias a mi habilidad aquello fue fácil, y otra vez quedamos los primeros. Aguardamos fuera, esperando ver a los Oozma Kappa fracasar, pero no fueron ellos.

Esta vez la furia de Jhonny fue más grande y pensó en un plan para vengarse de ellos, cuyo fin consistía en humillar a los Oozma Kappa delante de todos los demás estudiantes.

"¿Y no podríamos… dejar a Mike fuera de la broma?" sugerí, pues no quería que él acabase humillado, los demás no me importaban.

"No, según tengo entendido él es quien dirige al grupo" me respondió Jhonny "De todas formas, creí haberte dejado claro que los demás equipos son nuestros enemigos"

"Sí, pero…"

"¡De peros nada, Randy! Ya es hora de que elijas a quien debes tu lealtad"

Era un dilema moral, debía elegir entre traicionar a mi primer amigo o perder la oportunidad de pertenecer a la fraternidad más importante y prestigiosa…

"De todas formas… ¿Por qué te importa tanto Wazowski?" preguntó otro miembro "Él no te hacía caso, solo le interesaban los estudios"

Era verdad, tal vez Mike no era un amigo de verdad después de todo, quizá estuviera equivocado…. De cualquier modo, accedí a colaborar en su plan.

Todo estaba listo, las víctimas de la jugarreta creyeron a pies juntillas que la fiesta (que era el cebo) era de verdad, y cuando estuvieron más confiados una lluvia de líquido pegajosos, flores, purpurina y peluches cayó sobre ellos provocando la risa de todos los asistentes… pero Jhonny no se conformó con aquello, también pegó fotos de aquello por todo el campus y puso a la venta objetos de la misma.

Me sentí fatal, no me había dicho que iba a ir tan lejos.

"¿No crees… que estás yendo demasiado lejos?" pregunté tímidamente.

"¿Qué dices? ¡Es la mejor broma en la historia!"

No estaba de acuerdo, pero pensé que era mejor no discutir. Una cosa era segura, Mike y yo habíamos dejado de ser oficialmente amigos.

En contra de lo que todos habíamos creído, los Oozma Kappa se recuperaron de aquello y superaron las siguientes pruebas, quedando finalistas junto a nosotros.

Nos enfrentaríamos en la última prueba, el simulador de sustos, en un enorme estadio con toda la universidad presente para ver la Gran Final.

Jhonny no paraba de darnos instrucciones sobre machacar a los adversarios, que resultaron ser dignos oponentes.

A mí me toco salir en cuarto lugar, mi oponente, aquel tal Sullivan. Sí, claro que lo recordaba, había sido un gran asustador, pero su falta de estudios unidos al desastre el día del examen habían provocado su expulsión del programa… y yo ahora tenía más confianza en mí mismo, no sería difícil ganarle.

Sí, recuerdo esa noche porque fue en la que todo cambió.

Yo había entrado en el simulador, pegado a la pared, esperando el momento justo para asustar… cuando el rugido de Sullivan en el simulador de al lado hizo temblar el mío haciéndome perder el equilibrio y caer en una alfombra de corazones, estampado que se adhirió temporalmente a mi piel haciéndome perder muchos puntos.

"¿¡Corazones?!" me gritaron los otros furiosos.

Intenté justificarme, pero los rostros de mis compañeros reflejaban rabia pura.

"¡Lárgate Boggs!" me gritaron.

"Pero…"

No me devolvieron mi jersey de la hermandad, había sido oficialmente expulsado.

Miré con rabia al culpable de todo.

"Esta es la última vez que pierdo contra ti, Sullivan" murmuré entre dientes.

Más tarde se demostró que Sullivan había hecho trampas en los juegos, y que tanto él como Mike habían accedido sin permiso al mundo humano, lo cual acarreó su expulsión definitiva de Monstruos University, aunque el resto de los Oozma Kappa sí fueron aceptados en el programa de sustos.

En cuanto a mí, todavía tuve que sufrir una paliza y constantes burlas por lo ocurrido. Poco a poco me fui volviendo más violento, y a base de amenazas y violencia logré acallar las críticas. Aquel joven Randy tímido había dejado de existir, ahora era un monstruo diferente, de hecho, prefería usar mi verdadero nombre, Randall; y solo tenía una cosa en mente, la venganza.

* * *

 _Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Un abrazo muy fuerte a los usuarios que me tienen en su lista de autor favorito, y otro a los que siguen mis historias._


	2. Monstruos SA

_Bueno, aquí la segunda parte de mi fanfic. Puede que haya palabras, expresiones o cosas por el estilo que cambien del latino al castellano, pero cuando yo vi la peli obviamente la vi en castellano. No voy a entrar en los clásicos piques de doblaje, por favor, no entren con intención de faltar el respeto por eso, esta feo. Dicho esto espero que les guste_

* * *

Años después logré graduarme, mi currículo estaba listo y poco después fui llamado para una entrevista de trabajo en Monstruos S.A, la empresa de gritos más importante de todas; deseaba trabajar allí más que nada, demostrar que valía, eso acabaría con mi vergonzoso pasado… y fui aceptado.

El primer día entre radiante; sabía que había un marcador y quería ser el primero, estar en la cima. Tras conocer las instalaciones me presentaron a quien sería mi ayudante, un monstruo bajito de color rojo y de tras ojos llamado Fungus, no parecía demasiado seguro… no habíamos intercambiado dos palabras cuando vi algo que me amargó mi ilusión del principio; aquel monstruo que causó mi desgracia estaba de pie en el centro de la sala y todos se volvían para verlo: Sullivan.

¡Aquello no podía ser verdad! ¡Tenía que ser una pesadilla! Cuando mi compañero no miraba me pellizqué disimuladamente, en vano… miré el marcador de sustos y entonces comprendí lo que realmente ocurría, Sullivan era un asustador… ¿Cómo? Si él y Wazowski habían sido expulsados… y hablando de Wazowski, él también estaba allí, al parecer era el ayudante de Sullivan.

Ambos vinieron como si tal cosa a saludar, claro, ellos habían estado fuera de la universidad todo aquel tiempo, no sabían lo que yo había tenido que pasar por su culpa… apreté los dientes y les devolví el saludo por educación, aunque en el fondo se me revolvían las tripas… y lo peor, aún seguía sin saber por qué ellos estaban allí.

La jornada laboral transcurrió sin ningún problema, de hecho para ser el primer día conseguí ponerme en una buena posición en el marcador de sustos.

A la salida decidí investigar un poco a Sullivan y Wazowski, así que invisible los seguí por la fábrica; ahora estaban en la salida, y mi ex compañero de cuarto estaba hablando con la recepcionista de la empresa, Celia, que también tenía solo un ojo y se reía con él… estaba claro que de allí no saldría ninguna información útil, así que observé a Sullivan que estaba esperando pacientemente a su compañero. Esperé y cuando salieron los seguí maldiciendo entre dientes la lentitud con la que andaban.

Solo averigüé que compartían piso, pero aún seguía sin averiguar lo que habían hecho todos los años que los había perdido de vista.

No me enteré de aquello hasta dos semanas después, cuando Wazowski se dejó el papeleo olvidado y revisé su expediente… al parecer habían entrado como encargados del correo y de ahí habían ascendido hasta llegar a la planta de sustos; volví a maldecir pues ellos siempre parecían tener suerte… no obstante como último favor le recordé su deber del papeleo.

El tiempo pasaba, y logré ponerme segundo en el marcador de sustos; segundo… esa palabra me sacaba de mis casillas, Sullivan era el primero, aquel monstruo que había echado a perder todos aquellos años de mi vida, y no le había sido suficiente dado que seguía fastidiando el presente. Al parecer, mi promesa de no volver a perder contra él nunca iba a realizarse.

Poco después se produjo una crisis energética en la ciudad. Al parecer los niños ya no se asustaban tanto como antes, y había escasez de gritos; a menos gritos, menos electricidad… aquello era preocupante y había que buscar una solución, pues aunque Monstruos S.A. se esforzaba llegaría un momento en que ya ningún niño nos tendría miedo, aunque… si lo que realmente necesitábamos eran los gritos y no asustar a los niños... una idea se pasó por mi mente en aquel momento.

Lo primero que busqué fue un lugar en la fábrica ausente de vigilancia, y lo encontré cerca de la zona de ventilación; luego con ayuda de mi compañero Fungus buscamos un montón de piezas útiles en mi invento (tan útil como diabólico) un extractor de gritos: bastaba con atraer la máquina a los labios de la víctima para extraer todo su miedo. Ya estaba casi terminada, y solo faltaba perfeccionarla, cosa que hacía a la hora de la salida, momento en que la fábrica se quedaba vacía y podía deslizarme a aquel lugar secreto… o eso pensaba. Cuando estaba dando los últimos retoques una voz me sorprendió.

"¿No se ha percatado de que es la hora de salida, Boggs?"

Me giré sobresaltado. El , el mismísimo propietario de la empresa estaba allí, para mi sorpresa no parecía enfadado, es más, su cara reflejaba cierta curiosidad.

"Yo…"

"Parece que está construyendo algo ¿De qué se trata?"

"Un extractor de gritos"

Para mi sorpresa se tronchó de la risa.

"Tiene usted un gran sentido del humor señor Boggs"

"¡En serio es un extractor!"

Dejó de reírse súbitamente y se puso serio.

"¡En ese caso muéstreme como funciona!"

Pareció encantado con el invento, y decidió usarlo para solucionar la crisis energética, llevándose él todo el mérito por mi trabajo. Aguanté la frustración, pero pedí un último favor:

"Prométame que despedirá a Sullivan"

"Lo haré"

Llegó el día de poner en marcha la máquina, Después de la jornada laboral, cuando estaba seguro de que todos se habían ido activé una de las puertas que la empresa me había asignado. Me decidí por una niña pequeña con coletas, que siempre gritaba al verme, salí una sola vez a comprobar que no había testigo alguno… y cuando regresé aquella niña había desparecido.

"¡BÚSCALA!" le grité a Fungus.

Me pasé la noche buscando a la niña por toda la empresa, tenía la certeza de que algún idiota había abierto la puerta y ella había escapado y a juzgar por su corta edad no debía andar lejos… pero no la encontré. Frustrado me senté a esperar, poco a poco cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí era de día.

Me dirigí a la planta de sustos a comprobar si la puerta seguía allí cuando Sullivan y Wazowski chocaron contra mí. Parecían nerviosos, aunque más bien parecían sospechosos… les pregunté si sabían algo, pero Wazowski desvió mi atención echando la culpa a uno de nuestros compañeros que en realidad no tenía nada que ver en aquel asunto… y la estrategia le habría funcionado de no ser porque en aquel momento su novia entró cabreada y oí como gritaba la palabra _Sushi…_ ¿No decía en los periódicos algo de que la niña humana había armado jaleo en un restaurante japonés? Miré el periódico… ¡Y Wazowski aparecía en segundo plano! ¡Me había mentido!

Furioso por la mentira lo perseguí y lo arrinconé. Sabía que él sabía algo de la niña que no quería contarme, aunque sabía que en el fondo era demasiado valiente como para ceder ante amenazas había que intentarlo.

"¿¡Donde está la niña?!"

"Niña… ¿Qué niña?"

"¡Está aquí, en la fábrica!"

"¡Ella no habría salido de no ser por tus trampas de anoche!"

Un destello, sí, eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

"Muy bien, Wazowski, te diré que cuando las manecillas de hora estén apuntando arriba y las de los minutos estén apuntando arriba tendré en mi terminal la puerta de la niña; pero cuando las de lis minutos estén apuntando abajo ya no habrá puerta. Tienes hasta entonces para que la niña vuelva. ¿Lo has pillado?"

Asintió con la cabeza.

Tal como dije tuve lista la puerta. Quizá Wazowski no fuese tan inteligente como yo creía y caería en aquella trampa, en cuanto la niña estuviese en su cuarto la atraparía, ni siquiera tendría que esperar para probar el extractor ese mismo día… esperaba invisible en aquel cuarto oscuro (en el mundo humano debía ser de noche) esperando a que la niña llegase… un ruido de muelles me hizo saber que mi plan había funcionado, salté sobre ella y la metí en un saco para dirigirme a continuación al escondite secreto… pero estaba en un gran error, no era la niña a quien había capturado, sino Wazowski.

"¡Randall! ¿¡Qué se supone que es esto?! ¿¡Estás loco si crees que con esta trampa te pondrás primero!?"

"¿De verdad crees que esto es por ese récord?"

Quien fue mi primer amigo estaba allí, asustado y perplejo al ver la máquina, su expresión me recordó a la universidad, a cuando fuimos amigos… pero las cosas habían cambiado, ya no éramos amigos; y el Señor Watternose había sido muy preciso en que nadie supiese aquello… y no quería enfrentarme a él, solo unos pocos conocíamos lo cruel que podía llegar a ser.

"Enciende la máquina" indiqué a mi ayudante.

El cíclope empezó a suplicar según la máquina iba acercándose a él; no miré hacia otro lado, pero sí intenté pensar en otra cosa para ignorar sus ruegos, pues una parte de mí deseaba parar la máquina… pero se paró sola.

El enfadó comenzó a controlarme ¿Tanto esfuerzo en vano? ¡No! ¡Mi máquina era perfecta! ¡Alguien la había saboteado!

Busqué el problema y lo encontré en otra habitación, habían desenchufado la corriente, volví a enchufarla, pero cuando al regresar me encontré con que Fungus estaba en la máquina y no Wazowski… ¿Cómo era aquello posible? Solo podía ser un monstruo, Sullivan.

"¿Por dónde se han ido?"

Debido al efecto de la máquina mi ayudante no podía hablar, pero sí me señaló el lugar.

Los perseguí hasta la sala de pruebas, pero al haber tantos testigos me hice invisible.

Tras un incidente, el Señor Watternose supo de la existencia de la niña, así como que los otros dos conocían nuestro secreto, a lo que él les indicó ir a la sala de trabajo para devolver a la niña a su mundo, pero antes se quedó a solas conmigo.

"¿Devolver a la niña? Pero usted me dijo… ¡Ellos saben…!"

"¡Calla! Les acabo de contar una mentira. Ellos entraron aquí con el correo con el Yeti, pues acabarán igual que él"

"Señor, esa no es la puerta" dijo Sullivan momentos después al ver una vieja puerta de madera"

"Lo sé, es la vuestra" respondió Watternose.

En ese momento me hice visible y abrí la puerta. De un fuerte empujón el presidente de la empresa los introdujo en el mundo humano y los dejó allí, desterrados en medio del Himalaya que era donde daba aquella puerta.

Sin ningún obstáculo éramos libres para seguir con el plan, así que llevamos a la pequeña al extractor de gritos.

"¡Por tu culpa he tenido que desterrar al mejor asustador!" me reprochaba el dueño de la fábrica.

"Con esta máquina ya no harán falta asustadores" sí, esa era la verdad, el tiempo que viví a la sombra de aquel monstruo estaba a punto de terminar, por fin "Además Sullivan se ha llevado su merecido"

"Sullivan era mejor de lo que tú serás jamás"

La ira volvió a invadirme, pero debía controlarme. La máquina se movió hacia una muy atemorizada mocosa que trataba en vano de liberarse; no me había planteado que las víctimas lo iban a pasar tan mal… pero mi oportunidad estaba tan cerca, no debía preocuparme por aquello… pero de pronto Sullivan surgió de la nada y rompió la máquina arrojándola contra Watternose, que quedó atrapado.

¿Cómo podía haber vuelto del Himalaya? ¡Aquello no podía ser! La voz del presidente de la empresa interrumpió mis pensamientos.

"¡Detenlo!"

Aproveché mi habilidad de hacerme invisible y comencé a golpearlo.

"¡No sabes cuánto hace que quería hacer esto, Sullivan!" le dije haciéndome temporalmente visible, solo para volver a desvanecerme cuando él trató de agarrarme.

Una voz me sobresaltó, era Wazowski, al parecer también se las había ingeniado para regresar… ¿Es que acaso el exilio no eran tan terrible como lo pintaban? No ayudó a su compañero, sino que se dedicó a hablar muy seguido por lo que lo ignoré y continué atacando a Sullivan. Lo tenía agarrado, lo estrangulaba con fuerza… y una bola de nieve me golpeó en la cara arruinando el efecto, antes de poder siquiera reaccionar el monstruo grandote me sacudió un golpe en la cara y todo se puso negro…

"¡Levántate!" Oí la irritante voz de Watternose a mis espaldas, mientras la oscuridad se desvanecía. "¡No puede haber testigos!"

Ya empezaba a estar harto de trabajar para aquel monstruo sin moral, pero tenía razón, a estas alturas si alguien lo descubriría acabaría en la cárcel o desterrado. Ya me encargaría de él luego.

"No los habrá" respondí.

Los perseguí, en el camino tropecé con un montón de monstruos, pero aun así seguí y los alcancé en la planta de sustos, pero cuando me dirigí hacia ellos oí la voz de la recepcionista por los altavoces.

"¡Atención a todos los empleados, Randall Boggs acaba de batir el récord de sustos!"

Los demás se me echaron encima, para felicitarme, pero no estaba para aquellas tonterías… entre aquellos crédulos pude ver como ellos se agarraban a una de las puertas que se iba, pero no podía perderlos, así que yo también me encaramé a otra puerta para seguirlos.

Lo que vi a continuación fue algo increíble, millones y millones de puertas de diferentes países del mundo… y vi a los tres más adelante, me llevaban una ventaja considerable, pero para mi fortuna, las puertas dejaron de moverse, ya los tenía… pero de algún modo la puerta se activó y ellos entraron en el momento que salté a por ellos… dándome con ella en las narices, los perseguí, pero entraron en otra… aun así no podía perderlos, mi futuro estaba en juego, estaba a punto de salir, cuando la puerta se cerró pillando parte de mi pellejo, al parecer Wazowski la había cerrado desde el otro lado.

"¿No te habrá dolido, lagartija?"

¡Aquello lo iban a pagar! Me hice invisible y me acerqué a ellos. Cuando estaban descuidados robé a la niña y los tiré a ellos y a la puerta el vacío.

No debía fiarme, ya habían vuelto del destierro… efectivamente, vi que Sullivan volvía a perseguirme, era parte de su personalidad ser así de insistente, pero tuve una idea.

Entré en la habitación, solté a la niña y me colgué del techo, cuando Sullivan entró esperé el momento justo para golpearlo; el impacto hizo que retrocediese hasta quedar sujeto en el límite de la habitación; al otro lado de la puerta, el abismo.

¡No me lo podía creer! Al fin había logrado vengarme, y sin ayuda de la máquina, Sullivan estaba a mi merced, aquel que había causado mi desgracia, aquel por el que tanto había sufrido.

"¡Fíjate en el asustador favorito de todos! ¡Eres una estúpida y patética bola!" mientras hablaba intenté pisarle la mano, solo para intimidarlo, pero él apartó una de ellas, quedando solo colgado por una. Verlo allí suplicando piedad hizo que me enfadase aún más, él no había tenido ni un miramiento a la hora de hacerme la vida imposible todo aquel tiempo "¡Ya está bien de ser el primero! ¡Ahora se te acabó la racha! ¡Y no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de la niña!"

De pronto sentí un dolor en mi cabeza, alguien me estaba tirando de mis glándulas, esas que controlaban mi equilibrio, me balanceé solo para darme contra una estantería, me levanté a duras penas, pero un bate comenzó a sacudirme fuerte en la cabeza… y para cuando pude darme cuenta de que la niña era la que había hecho aquello, Sullivan que se había re-encaramado a la habitación me agarró del cuello.

"¡Ya no asustas a la pequeña! ¡Te has quedado sin trabajo!"

Me llevó con él, yo iba luchando todo el rato para liberarme pero era demasiado corpulento así que le insulté y amenacé en vano. Wazowski preparó una puerta, y la abrió.

"¡Lánzalo! ¡Lánzalo!"

Solo podía suplicar, pero Sullivan hizo oídos sordos, y lo hizo.

¡PLAF!

Mi cuerpo sintió el impacto de caer contra el suelo, me puse de pie y vi que estaba en un lugar de espacio muy reducido, es más, aquel armario debía ser el único de todo el lugar y solo había dos camas.

Un niño me vio, me preparé para asustarle, pero él habló antes.

"¡Mamá ha entrado otro caimán en casa!"

"¿Otro? ¡Dame una pala!"

Un sonido metálico y un dolor intenso.

"¡Toma, toma!" gritaba aquella loca mientras el niño la animaba.

Con un gran esfuerzo logré escabullirme de aquella loca y abrí el armario… solo para darme cuenta de que era un armario corriente; claro, Sullivan y Wazowski debían haber destruido la puerta, estaba atrapado, estaba… desterrado.

Pensaba en ello y no recordé que seguía en aquel pequeño espacio por lo que la loca volvió a sacudirme; si no me daba prisa por salir de allí me matarían, así que haciendo uso de mis últimas fuerzas logré esquivarlos y salir por la puerta.

Corrí, corrí todo lo que pude hasta llegar a los pantanos, donde vivo actualmente. Los humanos no vienen por aquí, tal vez por miedo a los cocodrilos o algún otro animal. Tuvo que pasar tiempo hasta que comprendí que esto había sido consecuencia de mis actos; el ansia de venganza me había llevado a mi perdición; y me tengo que aferrar a estos recuerdos, porque son los que me hacen abrazarme a lo que me queda de cordura.

Ya no tengo esperanzas de salir de aquí.

* * *

 _Confieso que me entristecí al escribir el final, Randall y Randy no tenían nada que ver entre sí, y tras Monstruos University espero que si hacen una tercera parte le den una oportunidad a Randall de arrepentirse y rectificar, pero eso depende de PIXAR._

 _Agradecerle a los lectores de este fanfic por leer y espero verles en el próximo._


End file.
